Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD
Axis Powers Hetalia: The CD was an early, independently-produced drama CD adaptation of the Axis Powers Hetalia manga. Though it was produced in 2007, it was not released until September 14, 2008. Due to Hetalia having been licensed for commercial drama CD adaptations at the time, this CD was mail-order only, though further copies were distributed in limited quantities at a doujinshi event. Though it was an independent CD, the script was written by Hidekaz Himaruya, with various tracks having been based on stories from the original webcomic. The drama group The Code For Flower Of Iris had previously provided voices for the Gakuen Hetalia dating simulator, and had provided promotional voice clips to commemorate the launch of Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1. Track Listing *'1: Hetalia: Chapter 1 (ヘタリア第一章) (7:27)' *'2: Hetalia: Chapter 2 (ヘタリア第二章) (6:17)' *'3: Worldwide Panic! (世界恐慌キター!) (3:34)' *'4: Go, Go Allied Forces (ゴーゴー連合軍) (9:08)' *'5: Grandfather Of Italy (イタリアのじいちゃん) (6:44)' *'6: The Olympic Games, Part 1 (オリンピック前編) (5:19)' *'7: Switzerland and Liechtenstein (スイスとリヒテンシュタイン) (4:35)' *'8: The Olympic Games, Part 2 (オリンピック後編) (8:34)' *'9: Bonus Track: The Flag Of Cyprus (キプロスの旗) (16:04)' Character Appearances *North Italy *South Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England *France *China *Russia *Austria *Hungary *Switzerland *Liechtenstein *Lithuania *Greece *Turkey *Sealand *Ancient Rome *Cyprus *Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus Voice Cast *North and South Italy: Shounosuke Hitachi *Germany: Yuu Ishibashi *Japan: Yanagi *America: Osamu Ikeda *England: Yuuya Kakitsubata *France, Greece: Ciaou Sasaki *China, Sealand: Kanae Kasuga *Russia, Cyprus: Benjamin Komatsu *Rome, Turkey: Hanmei Okina *Switzerland, Liechtenstein: Moe Ayukawa *Hungary, TRNC: Hina Minami *Austria, Lithuania, Narrator: Otsu Kou Trivia *A Cyprus character appears in the final track of the drama CD, though to date there has been no depiction of him in the series, so the visual differences between him and TRNC remain to be seen. Contrary to a fanon theory about them, the two do not seem to be twins, or even close in age (with TRNC as a young child and Cyprus as an adult). *Germania is specifically mentioned as Germany's father in this CD (by Rome in track 5). The official profile for him in volume 2 and the site profile state that he is the grandfather to Holy Roman Empire and "others", but does not specifically mention Germany. In the trading cards, Holy Roman Empire is Germania's son (rather than grandson). *While Japan would later be voiced by a male actor (Hiroki Takahashi) in the commercial drama CDs, he is voiced by a female (Yanagi) in this one. China is also voiced by a female (Kanae Kasuga), though his voice is not as high as Japan's. *Italy's voice is comparatively deeper than Germany's, while the commercial CD adaptations opted to give him a higher voice. *The characters of Hungary, England, France, and Sealand were also present in the promotional voice clips for Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1. However, Poland (who did not appear in the CD) was also in a promotional clip, voiced by Toru Ogawa. Sealand also had a different voice actress (Haruka Hoshiduki, who voices Hungary in Gloria Hetalia). *Greece's mother, identified as Ancient Greece in profile information, is referred to as Byzantine in the CD. She is said to have been killed by Turkey when he was known as the Ottoman Empire. A later set of notes on the ancient characters identified Greece's mother as Ancient Greece (and revealed the information about her struggle), though a "Byzantine" is mentioned in the profile information for a Magyar character. External Links *Official site for Flower Of Iris Category:Templates Category:Media Category:CDs